


Knockin' on Heaven's Door

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mini, PWP, Pre-Canon, Rating: NC17, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Исли/Ригальдо, первый раз, Исли троллит"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockin' on Heaven's Door

На этом чертовом плато было голо – ветра давным-давно выдули отсюда всю нормальную растительность, до последнего семечка, оставив одни камни – и какую-то мерзкого вида колючку, отчаянно цепляющуюся за склон.   
Эти камни, эти трещины в земле, эти скорпионы, постоянно шныряющие под ногами, на шестой день пути заебали Ригальдо так, как не заебала его спина Исли, идущего впереди, его белые космы и хлопающий по ветру синий плащ.  
По небу неслись облака – со скоростью, превышающей воображение.  
Ригальдо отчетливо понимал, что, выпусти он силу йома, мог бы обогнать и эти облака, и Исли – и уже через полдня лакал бы соленую водичку Западного Океана. Но Исли, ублюдок, упорно шел вперед в человеческом облике, не спеша распрощаться с этим унылым краем, и Ригальдо ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушно тащиться следом. 

– Надо поесть, – однажды сказал Ригальдо, глядя себе под ноги.   
– Иди ешь.  
– Здесь нет еды.  
– Не ешь, – безмятежно ответил Исли.  
– Нет человеческой еды, – на всякий случай решил уточнить Ригальдо. – Нет воды. Людей тоже нет. Может, я пробегусь на разведку в какую-нибудь сторону? Найду деревню...  
– Иди.  
– Ты подождешь меня здесь, или тоже пойдешь искать?  
– Я пойду вперед.   
– Послушай, – скрипнув зубами, сказал Ригальдо. – Не надо делать вид, что тебе вообще плевать, здесь я или нет. Это всего лишь одна из твоих чертовых проверок, я знаю.   
Исли молчал. Из-под его сапог с шумом сыпались камушки.  
Облака бежали по небу с гудением, точно стая рассерженных ос.   
Ветер сушил губы и заставлял слезиться глаза.  
– Ты мне можешь хотя бы ответить, куда мы идем? – почти крикнул Ригальдо.   
Кричать приходилось оттого, что здесь ветер уносил все слова к краю плато.  
Исли обернулся и зашевелил губами.  
"Туда, где тебя нет", – слезящимися от ветра глазами прочитал Ригальдо.  
– Ах ты, сука, – почти счастливо сказал он.   
И с разворота засадил Исли носком сапога.

Где-то между тем, как Исли приложил его башкой о большой камень, и тем, как он сам врезал своему Номеру Один под дых, Ригальдо мимолетно успел удивиться, что они так и дерутся, не принимая «пробужденную» форму, и испытал даже какое-то ностальгическое облегчение.  
Потом кулак Исли выбил у него из носа фонтан кровавых брызг, и удивляться стало некогда.  
Плато вертелось перед глазами, а облака отсвечивали красным.   
Кажется, у одного из них что-то хрустнуло.   
Кажется, у другого повисла выдранная с мясом бляха плаща.  
– Сука, сука, – рычал Ригальдо. – Убью.   
– Заебал, – буднично сказал Исли, вытирая разбитую губу тылом кисти. – Уйди, или я вырву тебе печенку.   
И тогда Ригальдо просто взял и прыгнул на него. 

– Идиоты, – почти печально произнес Исли, лежащий на земле и щурящийся на небо так, словно ему было тоже тяжело смотреть на красные облака. – Хоть бы мечи достали.  
Облизал кровь с верхней губы.  
Ригальдо, сидящий над ним с занесенной для очередного удара рукой, чуть не завыл.   
Сколько бы ран он ни нанес Исли, его не оставляла уверенность, что стоит тому высвободить хоть капельку силы йома – и Ригальдо сметет с края плато, как нашкодившего котенка.  
Исли моргнул и взглянул Ригальдо прямо в глаза.  
– Это все, что ты мог бы сделать, если бы мы оставались людьми? – беззвучно произнесли его губы.  
Ригальдо оцепенел.  
– Ты меня из-за этого изводишь?  
– Заткнись, – зарычал Ригальдо, и рванул его за грудки. – Заткнись, заткнись!  
Наверно, глаза у него сейчас стали желтыми.  
Плотная ткань плаща, рубашка, сорочка Исли поддались, как дырявая ветошь.   
Без одежды кожа на груди у Исли казалась очень белой, тонкой, человеческой. Кажется, ткнешь пальцем... звериным... когтем – и лопнет, обдав кровавыми – алыми – брызгами.   
– Тихо, – вдруг без улыбки, как-то даже сочувственно сказал этот мудак. – Тихо, Ригальдо.  
На шее, под кожей, у него ходил кадык – вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.   
Плоский белый живот даже не покрылся мурашками от холода.  
– Извини, Номер Один, – произнес Ригальдо каким-то чужим голосом и начал подниматься на ноги.  
Он не очень хорошо представлял, что ему сейчас надлежит делать, понимал только, что сделать это нужно немедленно.  
– Стой! – повелительно окликнул его Исли. Резко приподнялся и сгреб Ригальдо за загривок. И бесцеремонно прижался ртом к его губам.  
Всё то время, пока Исли с силой ритмично вталкивал свой язык ему в рот, прижимаясь так крепко, что, казалось, его зубы сейчас отпечатаются на челюсти Ригальдо, тот думал, что будет, если Исли сейчас выгрызет ему пасть.   
Это не было похоже ни на что, когда-либо испытанное Ригальдо.   
– Блядь! – сказал он, дернув головой. – Что ты, блядь, делаешь!  
И со всхлипом, положив руку на свой пах, вцепился зубами в голое белое плечо Исли.   
Кажется, Исли ударил его, и теперь уже Ригальдо растянулся на камнях, мордой к небу.  
Когда Исли навис над ним – уже без своих рваных тряпок, отрешенно глядя куда-то в пространство и одновременно с этим дергая застежки на его куртке, Ригальдо снова оцепенел.  
– Не надо, – хрипло сказал он. – Я так не...  
А потом Исли уперся ему ладонью в плечо, грозя продавить его насквозь, а вторая чертова холодная ладонь легла на член Ригальдо, и Ригальдо, внимательно посмотрев на Исли, оценил его стояк.   
Исли дрочил ему однообразно и сильно, не делая никаких плавных движений, прерываясь только, чтобы плюнуть на ладонь, и Ригальдо, высмотрев подходящую точку в заебавших насмерть облаках, тоже протянул руку к Исли, нащупал его мошонку, сжал и отпустил. Обхватил ладонью длинный член и принялся двигать рукой. Исли задышал громче, из его рта на шею Ригальдо упала капелька слюны. И тогда, почувствовав, что удовольствие подкатило к самому порогу – не имеющему ничего общего с «пробуждением» – Ригальдо застонал, обхватил другой рукой Исли за шею и сам поцеловал его в губы.   
И почти сразу же услышал хриплый смешок Исли и почувствовал пульсацию в кулаке, и то, как на руку выливается горячее, липкое семя.   
А через мгновение кончил сам.

– И что теперь? – спросил Ригальдо, рыская взглядом в поисках того, чем можно было бы утереться.   
Как обычно, вокруг были только камни и ящерицы.   
– Да ничего, – ответил Исли. И, встретившись взглядом с Ригальдо, как-то натужно улыбнулся:  
– Наша девичья честь осталась при нас, так что священника можно не звать.  
– Убью, – привычно огрызнулся Ригальдо.  
В голову ему полетела смятая разорванная рубашка Исли.  
– Сначала вытрись.

– Ты изменил направление, – заметил Ригальдо, когда они наконец двинулись в путь.  
Плато осталось прежним, но теперь ветер дул им в спины, будто подгоняя вперед.  
– Я иду на Север.  
– А я?  
Исли обернулся на ходу, и Ригальдо подумал, что лучше бы тот откусил ему язык.  
– А ты, видимо, идешь следом и гадаешь, что бы это все значило.   
– Ублюдок, – буркнул Ригальдо.   
Почему-то его не оставляло ощущение, что теперь он связан с Исли крепче, чем та колючка на скале со своими камнями.  
Небо понемногу заволакивало облаками.  
Поделиться…


End file.
